battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Оренди/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Оренди. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Говорит Оренди, Ведьма Хаоса, Архимагимба Великой Федерации Офигенных Мятежников капитана Рейны в КОЛЬЦЕ ДЕТРИТУСА. Я! ИДУ! К ВАМ! ЭТО ВЫ – МИСТЕР ИЛИ МИССИС ВАРЕЛСИ? Я! ИДУ! К ВАМ! Я ОТОРВУ ВАМ ГОЛОВЫ! Я ПОКАЖУ ВАМ ТЬМУ! ТАКУЮ, КАКОЙ ВЫ И ВООБРАЗИТЬ НЕ МОЖЕТЕ СВОИМИ БЕЗМОЗГЛЫМИ БАШКАМИ. ЭЙ, РЕНДЕЙН! Я ИДУ К ТЕБЕ, ГУБЯЩИЙ ЗВЕЗДЫ ВООБРАЖАЛА ТИПА ТЕМНЫЙ ВЛАСТЕЛИНЧИК! Я высосу твой мозг через глаза! А может, ты – Тоби? Знаешь, что? Ты реально милашка. Я не приду за тобой, но хочу твой автограф. Правда, серьезно. Обожаю тебя! А ВСЕМ ОСТАЛЬНЫМ – СТОЛПЫ ТЕМНОГО ПЛАМЕНИ! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" This is Orendi, the Chaos Witch, Arch-poombah of the Grand Federation of Captain Reyna's Amazing Rogues of the DETRITUS RING. I AM COMING! FOR YOU! Is your name MISTER or MISSUS VARELSI? I. AM. COMING! FOR YOU! TO POP YOUR HEADS! I'll SHOW YOU darkness, YOU FOOD-STEALING BRAIN-WORM BREEDERS. Is your name RENDAIN?! I. AM. COMING FOR YOU, you STAR-SUCKING wanna-be DORK LORD! I will drink your eyeball juice. Is your name Toby? Actually, you're really cute. I won't come for you, but I'd really like your autograph. Seriously. Much love. SHADOWFIRE PILLARS FOR EVERYONE ELSE! }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Вашему вниманию предлагается краткое изложение совместных усилий по эвакуации системы Этран, в ходе которого члены Союза Последнего Света (арк-судно "Волливиг") совместно с элдридами перевозили представителей самой осторожной и эксцентричной расы из захолустных миров, известной как "вариморфы". Общество вариморфов классифицируется, как минимум, как доиндустриальное. Тем не менее, эта раса демонстрирует один из самых необычных и неожиданных способов адаптации к окружающему миру и мы рекомендуем арк-судну "Сагасас" заняться ее изучением. У вариморфов почти нет технологии, но их физиология поистине уникальна. Вариморфы наделены способностью к осознанной (пусть и медленной) адаптации на генетическом уровне, в том числе создание биологической имитации обнаруженных ими технических построек. За несколько недель эвакуации мы не встретили вариморфов, принявших один и тот же облик. Ниже перечислены черты, которые можно отнести к схожим: *Чередование светлых и темных пятен на коже *Жесткие темные волосы *Полное отсутствие уважения к органам власти Это поистине самая свободолюбивая и непокорная раса. Из множества эвакуированных вариморфов одна молодая представительница расы (известная просто как "Оренди") не прошла ряд психологических тестов, проводимых ботами-аналитиками. Ее поведение характеризуется как "беспорядочное", ей нравится уничтожать собственность СПС "по приколу", как она сама утверждает. Более того, эта четырехрукая хулиганка изменила свой облик, ассимилировав в свои руки механизмы лазеров А1, что (по слухам) позволяет ей управлять потоками энергии еще эффективнее, чем лучшим разработкам корпорации "Страж" (но это только слухи, никаких доказательств нет). Судя по психологическому профилю, она способна как минимум на следующие преступные деяния: КРАЖА1, КРАЖА2, КРАЖА3-КОРАБЛЬ, КРАЖА7-УГОН, ВАНДАЛИЗМ (все виды), УБИЙСТВО, КЛЕВЕТА, ПОДДЕЛКА ДОКУМЕНТОВ, ИМИТАЦИЯ ЛИЧНОСТИ от 1 до 5 и АНТИСАНИТАРНОЕ_ОБРАЩЕНИЕ_С_БИОЛОГИЧЕСКИМИ_ОТХОДАМИ. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Following is a summation of the collaborative evacuation of the Etran system, in which members of the Last Light Consortium (Arcship Wallywig) partnered with the Eldrid to extract a most circumspect and eccentric backwater race, heretofore known as the “varimorph”. Varimorph society is to be considered pre-industrial at best. However, the race has shown one of the most unique and inexplicable forms of adaptation we have encountered, which we'd recommended for study by the scientists of Arcship Sagagas. While little is to be said for varimorph technology, their physiology is quite unique. As a species, the varimorph possess the ability to intentionally (albeit slowly) adapt at a genetic level, including the ability to develop biological analogues of technological constructs they find. Indeed, in our weeks of evacuation, we rarely encountered two varimorph who took similar shape or form. Of the traits which could be counted as similar, we list these: *Alternating dark and light colored splotches on the skin *Wiry, dark hair *An utter lack of respect for any form of order or authority Indeed, they are a most independent and rambunctious lot. Of the many varimorph who were extracted, one younger member of the species (known simply as “Orendi”) has flagged warning entries in several psychological evaluation minions. Her behavior is best described as “chaotic”, wantonly destroying LLC property for “the cackles” (her words, not ours). Moreover, this four-armed miscreant has readily adapted her form, assimilating the internal workings of A1.Minion lasers into her hands, allowing her to control and channel energies more efficiently than the finely crafted weapons of Minion Robotics (reportedly, anyways – frankly, I don't buy it). Psy-profiling leads us to believe her at the very least capable of the possible criminal activities: THEFT1, THEFT2, THEFT3-SHIP, THEFT7-HIJACKING, VANDALISM, MURDER, SLANDER, FORGERY, IMPERSONATION1–5, and UNSANITARY_HANDLING_OF_BIOLOGICAL_WASTE. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Начинаем дисциплинарное слушание, дело номер 4827.223. Субъект: Оренди. Прошу всех сесть. НА ПОМОЩЬ! Снимите с меня эту хрень! В соответствии с уголовным кодексом Союза, субъект обвиняется в порче имущества СПС. Охрана! Кто-нибудь, ПОМОГИТЕ! ЗАТКНИСЬ! Соблюдай порядок в суде и все такое! Ха-ха-ха! Обнаружены чудовищные преступления. Ждите обновленных обвинений. Ты там с этим делом не спеши, электронный чувак! Нет... Нет, умоляю! ДА! ДА, УМОЛЯЮ! Замечена новая преступная деятельность. Ждите обновленных обвинений. Отключите замок! Откройте чертову дверь! Я ПЕРЕПИШУ ТВОИ КИШКИ! Ждите обновленных об... СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ! СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ-СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ-СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ! Ждите об... МАГИЯ ХАОСА! Ждите... }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Commencing disciplinary hearing, case number 4827.223. Subject: Orendi. Please be seated. H-HELP! Get this thing offa me! In accordance with Consortium criminal code, the subject is charged with the destruction of LLC property. Security! Somebody! ANYBODY! SHUT UP! Order in the court or whatever! Heinous crimes detected. Stand by for updated charges. Might wanna hold off on that for a sec, computer fella! No... no, please! YES! YES, PLEASE! Further criminal activity detected. Stand by for updated charges. Disengage the lock! Open the damn doors! I'M GONNA REWRITE YOUR BOWELS! Stand by for updated cha— NEXT! NEXT-NEXT-NEXT-NEXT-NEXT! Stand by for— CHAOS MAGIC! Stand by— }} :Аудио: ::}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- С великим раздражением я представляю этот отчет о потерях и заявление на выплату страховки на торговый фрегат Аркфлота "Бизимандий". По выходу из сверхсветового режима в системе Солус, торговый корабль отстыковался от арк-судна "Нокту" и взял курс на Кольцо Детритуса, набирая скорость и быстро растрачивая боезапас. Сенсоры не показали наличия жизни на его борту, однако мы подозреваем, что недавняя беженка с Этры, вариморф по прозвищу "Оренди, Ведьма хаоса", нашла способ обмануть сканеры и угнать судно. Это подозрение подтверждает граффити "ЗДЕС БЛА ОРЕНДИ", выжженное лазером на обшивке "Нокту", рядом с которым грубо нарисовано человеческое глазное яблоко, охваченное черным пламенем. Этот символ связан с целым рядом актов вандализма и порчи имущества, произошедших на борту "Нокту" за последние месяцы. Попытки связаться с магнусом или персоналом корпорации "Страж" на борту "Бизимандия" привели к ответу _НЕА_ЛУЛЗ. Связь с кораблем потеряна после того, как он исчез в Кольце Детритуса. Рекомендую прекратить поиски судна, поскольку, согласно модели экономического прогноза, дальнейшее пребывание вариморфа Оренди на борту арк-судна "Нокту" обошлось бы дороже, чем стоимость торгового фрегата. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- It is with much frustration that I must submit this loss report and Fleet Insurance Claim for one Arcfleet frigate, Trade Vessel Bizymandias. Upon FTL arrival in the Solus system, the trade vessel detached itself from the Arcship Noctoo and set course for the Detritus Ring with much haste and a great expenditure of firepower. While sensor scans indicated no biological life inside, it is suspected that a recent extraction from Etra, a varimorph named “Orendi the Chaos Witch”, has found a way to circumvent the scanners and stolen the vessel. This suspicion is credited mainly to the graffiti etched in laser blasts on the Noctoo reading “ORENDI WZ HEER” next to a crude symbol best described as a stylized human eyeball inside a ball of black flame. This symbol has come to be associated with various acts of destruction and vandalism across the Noctoo during the last several months of travel. Attempts to make contact with the Magnus or any of the Minion Robotics crew onboard the Bizymandias has resulted in a response of _NULL_LULZ. All contact with the ship was lost as it disappeared into the Detritus Ring. It is my recommendation that no pursuit be made at this time, as economic forecasting models indicate the net loss of the trade frigate to be far less than the projected losses should varimorph Orendi remain on the Arcship Noctoo. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Как, спросите, шляпу зовут? Фокус с шляпой, шлепал Шляпой, шапокляк. Руки, руки, руки, руки Вред руки, тепло руки Тени метатель, хаоса призыватель Стоять, кусать, кусать, летать. Вот так звать мою шляпу. Сами спросили. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" What's the name of the hat, you ask? Hat trick, hat which Spat trick, dark witch. Arm, arm, arm, arm Harm arm, warm arm Shadow flinger, Chaos bringer Pillar, Piler, Plier, Flyer. That's the name of my hat. You asked. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Очень милый фокус со шляпой'» – провокация «'Игра в гляделки'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Метаморфозы **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Оренди», награда – облик «'МОЗГИ'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Оренди'» Финальное изображение Lore-orendi.png __FORCETOC__ en:Orendi/Lore Категория:Путь героев Категория:Пути без аудио